Since olefin polymers have excellent processability, chemical resistance and electrical and mechanical properties, they are molded into extrusion molded articles, injection molded articles, hollow molded articles, films, sheets and the like and have been applied to a wide range of uses, for example, convenience goods, kitchen utensils, packaging films, fibers such as non-woven fabrics, etc, household electric appliances, mechanical parts, electric parts, automobile parts and the like. In particular, olefin polymers containing 4-methyl-1-pentene have been used as a resin having excellent heat resistance together with excellent transparency, gas permeability and chemical resistance in various fields, for example, medical instruments, heat resistant electric wires, heat resistant dishes and the like.
Patent documents 1 and 2 disclose a catalyst, which comprises a solid titanium catalyst component composed of magnesium, titanium, halogen and an electron donor, and an organometal compound as a catalyst for polymerization of olefins containing 4-methyl-1-pentene. These patent documents also disclose a process for producing a 4-methyl-1-pentene polymer by a Batch polymerization method using the above-described catalyst. The resulting polymers prepared by these processes sometimes have inferior heat resistance for their rigidity depending to uses.
Recently, as a catalyst for polymerization of olefin polymers containing 4-methyl-1-pentene, a metallocene catalyst has been disclosed (referred to Patent document 3). This patent document also discloses a process for producing an olefin polymer containing 4-methyl-1-pentene by a Batch polymerization method. However, the resulting polymer sometimes has still insufficient balance between heat resistance and rigidity. Therefore, the improvement in the polymers and polymerization methods has been desired.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2005-89663    Patent document 2: International publication WO-2006-054613    Patent document 3: International publication WO-2005-121192